Lily Potter y el trio magico
by Cheerful Smile
Summary: Lily Potter es la única hija de "El Elegido" por lo que muchas personas creen que ella nunca se metería en problemas como su padre. ¿Que pasara cuando tenga que enfrentarse a la hija de "El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado" que esta dispuesta a vengar a su padre? ¿O cuando se le suman su primo Hugo y su nueva amiga Dalia? Descubre lo en "Lily Potter y el trío mágico"
1. La verdad acerca de la niña

**Nota: **Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen

Solo Ned Longhbottom, Candice Dalia Joyjeux, Michelle Anette Joyjeux y la familia Joyjeux me pertenecen

* * *

**Capitulo 1: "La verdad acerca de la niña" **

(En una noche obscura se puede ver como una mujer aparece de entre las sombras, después se encuentra con una planta que por arte de magia se transformo en Bruja)

Mc Gonagall: Creía que yo iba a ser la primera en llegar, pero veo que me has ganado Pomona

Sprout: Quería llegar antes para saber si los rumores eran ciertos

Mc Gonagall: Me temo que si Pomona, los padres de los niños ya saben donde están y Hagrid esta llevándolos al mundo Muggle en este momento

Sprout: Pero, ¿porque quieres traerlos al mundo Muggle Minerva?

Mc Gonagall: Si su destino es igual que el de los 3 que vinieron antes sera mejor que se queden aquí hasta que tengan la edad apropiada

(Aparece un hombre muy alto y con barba que le cubría la mayor parte de la cara frente a las mujeres, el hombre traía en brazos a una niña pelirroja de 9 años que yacía dormida)

Hagrid: (susurrando) Ya traje a la pequeña Lily Potter

Mc Gonagall: Bien hecho Hagrid, ¿ya llevaste a los demás niños?

Hagrid: Al pequeño Hugo lo lleve a un orfanato como me lo pidió y a la pequeña Candice la deje en la casa que me señalo

Sprout: Esos niños son increíbles lograron sobrevivir a estar en la base de los mortifagos, pero Lily, es decir lograr sobrevivir a la Navadra Semandra, sin duda sera igual de famosa como su padre

(Los 3 adultos entran a la casa por arte de magia y dejan a la pelirroja en el sofá)

Hagrid: (susurrando aun mas bajo) No te preocupes Lily, recuperaras tu memoria cuando veas a los otros 2 chicos

Mc Gonagall: Ahora solo hay que esperar a que crezca y la volveremos a ver cuando entre a Hogwarts

(la pelirroja abre los ojos pero ahora se muestra como una niña de 10 años, ella esta en un armario y de repente se escuchan unas pisadas en su "techo")

Aitana: ¡Despierta ya Lilycienta! Hoy vamos a ir al zoológico

(Lily sale de su "cuarto" y ve a su prima con rabia)

Lily: Te he dicho cientos de veces que no me llames así, ademas soy tu prima no tu hermanastra

Aitana: No me importa, hoy es mi día especial

Lily: ¿Como es posible eso? Tu cumpleaños fue hace 6 meses

Aitana: Acabo de recibir mi carta de inscripción a la secundaria privada femenil

Lily: (susurrando) Esa no es una razón para que sea tu día especial

Aitana: ¡¿Que dijiste?!

Lily: Ah, nada

(Las 2 niñas entran a la cocina donde estaban 2 señores y un muchacho de al menos 14 años)

Dudley: ¡Ya llego la princesa de la casa!

Anissa: ¡Felicidades por haber sido aceptada en la escuela McKenzie hija!

Dylan: Hermana, bienvenida a lo que sera el resto de tu vida

Lily: No quisiera interrumpir SU momento familiar, pero, ¿ya saben a que escuela iré yo?

Dudley: A la escuela publica,claro

Aitana: Si, solo imagínense, ¿ELLA en una escuela como McKenzie?, no quisiera ni pensarlo

Lily: Descuida, no quiero estar con un grupo de presumidas

Dudley: Bien solo por eso te quedas aquí en casa

Lily: (fingiendo) Ya que, no puedo negarlo Tío Dudley, me lo tengo merecido

Dudley: ¡Y sin comida!

(Lily se enoja y hace que toda la comida desaparezca, menos la suya)

Aitana: ¡Mi comida! ¡No esta!

Dylan: (Sarcastico) ¿Si? No eres la única

Anissa: Que raro, yo deje la comida en sus platos

Dudley: No importa, cuando salgamos compraremos algo, pero por ahora, ¡Lily!

Lily: ¿Si Tío Dudley?

Dudley: ¡Trae el correo muchacha!

(Lily va por el correo y mientras lo revisa, se da cuenta de que una tiene su nombre)

Lily: ¿Una carta? ¿Para mi? Increíble (entrando a el comedor) Aquí tienes Tío Dudley

Dudley: Anissa, tu hermana dice que su hija a nacido

Anissa: Deberíamos ir a visitarla (Dudley: Claro)

Aitana: ¡Miren todos! (Tomando la carta de Lily y entregándosela a su padre) ¡Lily recibió una carta!

Lily: ¡Devuélvela es mía!

Dudley: (leyendo la carta) ¡Y no la volverás a ver! ¡Ahora todos fuera del comedor! y en vez de estar ahí esperando (señalando a sus hijos) ustedes 2 vayan a cambiarse

Anissa: (asustada) ¿Que vamos a hacer Dudley?

Dudley: No podemos ignorarlos, eso no funciono con mis padres, sencillo les mandaremos una carta en una de esas lechuzas y les diremos que ella no ira

Anissa: ¿Y eso funcionara?

Dudley: Si, porque sabrán que no estamos dispuestos a dejarla ir, ¡Antes tendrán que venir sus padres!

(Del otro lado de la puerta, Lily escuchaba todo, y mientras mas escuchaba mas se preguntaba que podría ser)

Lily: ¿M-Mis padres? No, ellos no pueden venir, Tío Dudley dicen que están muertos, debe de ser uno de esos dichos de los adultos

(Siguen llegando las cartas día tras día, cada vez mas, por eso, deciden irse a Escocia en una cabaña cerca del Lago Ness)

Lily: (susurrando) Bueno ya es hoy, mi cumpleaños, pide un deseo Lily

(En eso se escucha un trueno y algo que golpeaba las rocas, luego Lily vio algo afuera de la ventana, después tocaron la puerta una y otra vez)

Dudley: (A Lily) ¡Escóndete! ¡Escóndete ahora! ¡Y no salgas! (A la puerta) ¡Quien es!

(La puerta se abre de golpe contra la pared y luego entra Hagrid)

Hagrid: Vaya, tarde mucho en llegar, Dudley, hace años que no te veía y debo decir que eres igual a cuando eras niño

Dudley: A, ¿a que has venido?

Hagrid: Sabes muy bien, por quien he venido, ¿donde esta ella?

Dudley: No se de que me estas hablando

Hagrid: (Amenazándolo con su paraguas) Te lo advierto Dursley, si no me dices donde esta la pequeña, volverás a vivir lo que te hice cuando tenias 11

Aitana: ¿A quien busca papá?

Dudley: A nadie hija

Hagrid: ¡Vengo a buscar a Lily Potter!

Lily: (saliendo de su escondite) ¿Me vino a buscar a mi? ¿P-Para que? ¿Quien es usted? ¿Por que tanto alboroto?

Hagrid: ¡Lily Potter! ¡Mira cuanto has crecido! (Viendo que Lily aun no reaccionaba) Mi nombre es Rubeus Hagrid, trabajo en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, me alegraría que recordaras que es, pero me temo que te borraron la memoria junto con los otros 2 chicos

Lily: ¿Los otros 2 chicos?

Hagrid: Si, ya sabes, estos 2 (se voltea) ¿Donde están? (Gritando a la puerta) ¡Hugo! ¡Candice! ¡Vengan! ¡Estos Muggles no les harán daño! (Entraron, corriendo, 2 niños de la misma edad que Lily)

Dalia: ¡Hagrid! ¡Vi al Monstruo del Lago Ness!

Hugo: ¡No es cierto! El no existe

Hagrid: Oh claro que existe Hugo, tienes suerte Candice no muchos magos pueden verlo (A Lily) Lily ella es Candice Dalia Joyjeux y el es tu primo Hugo Arthur Weasley (Al presentarse los 3 chicos recuerdan todo acerca de su pasado, incluyendo cuando fueron atrapados por los nuevos Mortifagos)

Lily: (A Candice) ¡Yo te recuerdo! Eres la prima de Valerie, la amiga de Victoire ¿No? La niña que se trato de meter al Expreso de Hogwarts hace 2 años

Hugo: ¡Es cierto! Tu te metiste en una maleta, pero te descubrieron

Dalia: Si, ¡Y ustedes también estaban en la prisión de los Mortifagos! ¡El día en que sucedió esa explosión!

Hagrid: Bien, parece que ya han recordado todo, ¿Listos para ir al Callejón Diagon?

Lily, Hugo y Dalia: Supongo...

Hagrid: Bien vamos (Salen de la casa) Lamentablemente, no pueden ir con sus padres hasta que terminen su primer año en Hogwarts

Lily: ¿Porque?

Hagrid: Bueno en realidad no se, pero la directora no me ha permitido ir a dejarlos con sus padres

Dalia: ¿Y si después de la explosión ellos creyeron que morimos?

Hugo: ¿Como crees eso? Ellos deben estar enterados de que sobrevivimos ¿No Hagrid?

Hagrid: Así es, descuida Candice, tus padres saben que sigues viva

Dalia: ¡Que suerte! Pero...prefiero que me llamen por mi segundo nombre

Lily: ¡De acuerdo! Entonces seras...Dalia ¿Cierto?

Dalia: ¡Si! ¿Y te puedo llamar Lil?

Lily: ¡Si! De todas formas así me llaman mis hermanos

Hugo: Oye Hagrid ¿Donde vamos a pasar la noche?

Hagrid: Nos quedaremos en un hotel. Me imagino que los 3 saben usar el "Dinero Muggle" ¿Verdad?

Lily, Hugo y Dalia: Si, no te preocupes

Hagrid: Bien (Mira la carretera vacía) Si nos aparecemos en el hotel ¿Prometen no decir que use magia? Se supone que no debo de usarla ahora que los 3 recobraron la memoria

Lil, Hugo y Dalia: Si no te preocupes

(Hagrid usa magia y se aparecen en el hotel)

**_Continuara..._**


	2. El retorno del Trio

**Cheerful Smile: **¡Hola a todos! Ya volví con otro capitulo de "Lily Potter y el trió mágico"

**Dalia: **¿A si? Pues espero que sea mejor que el primero

**Cheerful Smile: **¿A que te refieres con eso Dalia?

**Hugo: **Creo que se refiere a que no especificaste el como nos conocimos los 3

**Cheerful Smile: **¡Oh, bueno! Lo que pasa es que en el 2018, cuando ustedes aun no iban a Hogwarts, fueron a acompañar a sus hermanos, en el caso de Dalia a sus primos, y como ustedes 2, ella también quería ir a Hogwarts, pero en vez de quedarse quieta como buena niña, ella se metió en la maleta de su prima Valerie Neutre, quien con Victoire regresaba para ayudar en la enfermeria, pero cuando subieron la maleta al tren, la descubrieron

**Lily: **¿Y cuando nos conocimos?

**Cheerful Smile: **Cuando Valerie se dio cuenta, ustedes se estaban despidiendo de Victoire y ahí fue cuando la vieron y sus primas decidieron presentarlos

**Dalia: **Oh, oigan ¿No es hora de presentar el capitulo?

**Cheerful Smile: **Háganlo ustedes, yo me quedo aquí viendo la película que están pasando

**Lily, Hugo y Dalia: **¡Es hora del siguiente capitulo!

* * *

**Capitulo 2: "El retorno del trió"**

(Hagrid hace que se aparezcan en el hotel y pide un cuarto para las niñas y uno para el y Hugo)

Hagrid: No quiero que se salgan de su cuarto, a no ser que yo se los indique ¿De acuerdo?

Lily y Dalia: Si

(Pasa la noche y al día siguiente es hora de ir al Callejón Diagon)

Lily: ¿Vamos a ir al Callejón Diagon por tren?

Dalia: ¿No podemos aparecernos? Es mas rápido

Hugo: ¿Y que nos vean todos los Muggles? ¿Estas loca? ¡Estaremos en Londres!

Hagrid: Hugo tiene razón, no podemos aparecernos de la nada, ademas la alegría esta en el trayecto

Dalia: ¿Alegría? ¿En un viaje? ¿Sin escuchar música clásica? ¡Vamos ya!

Hugo: ¿Música clásica? ¿Quien viaja con música clásica?

Dalia: Mis padres ¿Algún problema?

Lily: Ya, ya chicos, no hay que iniciar con el pie izquierdo, ¿Les parece si hacemos algo divertido?

Dalia, Hugo y Hagrid: ¿Como que?

Lily: ¿Que les parece si contamos historias? Ahora que ya tenemos nuestra memoria

Dalia: No es mala idea

Hugo: Si, de acuerdo hagamos eso

(Se pasan el viaje contando historias y riendo)

Hagrid: Muy bien chicos, llegamos a Londres

Dalia: (Corriendo y saltando) ¡Que bien!

Hugo: ¿Nunca habías venido a Londres?

Dalia: No, papa y mama no me dejaban venir cuando mis primos tenían que comprar sus útiles

Lily: Hagrid, ¿A donde vamos primero? ¿A comprar las varitas?

Hagrid: Alto Lily, primero tenemos que ir a Gringotts

Hugo: Pero no tenemos la llave para abrir la bóveda

Hagrid: Sus padres me las dieron, así que podemos sacar un poco de dinero para ir a comprar todo lo necesario

(Entran a Gringotts)

Lily: Cada vez que entro aquí siento un escalofrió

Dalia: Tienes razón esos duendes dan miedo

Hagrid: Disculpe, hemos venido a retirar dinero de la bóveda de los Potter, Weasley y Joyjeux

Duende: Y digame ¿Tienen sus llaves niños?

Hagrid: Claro, aqui las tiene

Duende: Muy bien, le pedire a alguien que los lleve

Hagrid: (A los niños) Las deje en un bolsillo libre para que no pasara lo mismo que con tu padre Lily

(Van a las bóvedas y luego salen)

Dalia: (Mareada) No quiero volver a entrar ahí

Lily: Tienes razon, esa ultima curva hizo que quisiera vomitar

Hugo: Hagrid ¿A donde vamos ahora?

Lily: Hugo ¿No te mareaste?

Hugo: Tuve que estar todas las veces que Victoire tenia examen de manejo, me acostumbre a tantas vueltas

Hagrid: Bueno, tenemos que ir a comprar sus varitas, pero creo que me quedare aqui a tomar aire fresco, vayan ustedes ¿Si?

Lily, Hugo y Dalia: Si

(Entran a Ollivanders)

Lily: ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien?

Ollivander: Señorita Potter, Señor Weasley, Señorita Joyjeux, esperaba con ansias este día

(Los 3 chicos prueban varias varitas y cuando cada uno tiene una propia, el Señor Ollivander habla)

Ollivander: Veamos, la varita que escogió al Señor Weasley era de Escama de dragón y Saúco, bastante flexible y especial para hechizos avanzados (Le da la varita a Hugo)

Hugo: (Tomando la varita) ¡Genial! ¡Seré el primero de la clase!

Ollivander: La de la Señorita Joyjeux, por otro lado, es de Fibra de Corazón de hipogrifo y Roble, firme y especial para los duelos (Le da la varita a Dalia)

Dalia:(Agarra la varita) ¡¿Especial para duelos?! ¡A ver si Daniel se atreve a molestarme ahora!

Ollivander: Y no olvidemos a la Señorita Potter, cuya varita esta hecha de Núcleo de Lagrima de fénix y Pino, claro que no es nada curioso eso

Lily, Hugo y Dalia: ¿Disculpe?

Ollivander: Los 3 tienen en sus varitas algo relacionado con un animal legendario y un árbol, sin embargo, una de las varitas mas difíciles que se han fabricado es la que la Señorita Potter sostiene en sus manos

Lily: ¿La mía? ¿Porque?

Ollivander: Pues resulta que las lagrimas no son un material con el que se fabrique algo muy fácil, ademas que la lagrima del Fénix que tiene su varita solo dio 2 después de que su dueño murió, solo 2, por lo tanto la otra lagrima quedo en la varita de la que le causo la cicatriz aquella noche. Cabe mencionar que la varita de su padre contiene 1 de las 2 plumas que el mismo Fénix dio, así que la otra varita es de La-Hija-del-Innombrable

(Salen y se encuentran con Hagrid)

Hagrid: Chicos es hora de que escojan un regalo de cumpleaños de parte de sus padres

Dalia: (cambiando su color de cabello a un amarillo muy fuerte) ¡¿Un regalo?! ¡Que bien!

Lily: ¡Dalia! ¡Tu cabello!

Dalia: ¿Que ocurre?

Hugo: ¡Eres una metamorfaga! ¿No es asi?

Dalia: Si, siempre lo he sido

Hagrid: Nunca me lo imagine de una Joyjeux

Dalia: Si tuviera una moneda por cada vez que he oido eso, seria millonaria

(Entran al _Emporio de las Lechuzas_ a escoger una mascota)

Dalia: ¿Escogerás un gato? ¡Es muy tierno! No me lo esperaba de un chico

Hugo: (Al igual que Ron sus orejas se pusieron rojas) ¡¿Y-Y que?! ¡Tu escogiste a...a...esa cosa!

Dalia: Es un _Fiat Immutatio_ cambia de forma cada vez que su dueño se lo pide, y al parecer este pequeñín se encariño conmigo

Hagrid: ¿Aun no has escogido a una mascota Lily?

Lily: Aun no, es que todas son tan interesantes y no me puedo decidir

Dalia: ¿Que tal un _Fiat Immutatio_? ¡Son muy útiles y cariñosos! ¡Nunca te aburrirás Lil!

Hugo: ¿Porque no mejor una mascota normal como un gato o una rana?

Lily: (Ve a una búho parecida a Hedwig pero con plumaje como la leche chocolatada) ¡Ella! ¡Ella es la indicada!¡La llamare _Scelerisque_!

Dalia: ¡¿Hay que nombrarlos ya?!¡Entonces al mio le llamare _Canvi_! (Al _Fiat_) ¿Te gusta? (_Canvi_ empieza a hacerle cosquillas en la mejilla) ¡Lo tomare como un si!

Hugo: E-Entonces a ella (Señala a la gata) la llamare _Phelain _(La gata empieza a ronronear) Creo que le gusta

Hagrid: Muy bien chicos es hora de que regresen a sus casas

_**Continuara...**_


End file.
